


A Passion Briefly Shared

by Juliet316



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, non - canon pairing, non - explicit sex mentioned, pre - series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one night.  No names were shared and they never saw each other again.  But Methos still remembers her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Passion Briefly Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).



> Written for a comment_fic prompt on LJ that was "Methos/Tessa, art." Takes place pre - series.

_Late April, 1980_

He only met her once.

It was at an art gallery in Paris. He was just starting to use the persona of Adam Pierson and she was barely in her 20's. He first laid eyes on her admiring a Van Gogh. Testing out the grad student persona he had decided to adopt, he asked her about it. The passion in her eyes as she described it in detail told him she was either a student or had just graduated.

He continued to pepper her with questions, both about the art pieces and slipping a few about herself, all the while keeping the details about himself close to the vest. He learned that she had just graduated from the Sorbonne, confirming what he had thought about her having been an art student. She was also working as a tour guide while continuing to work on and try to sell her art. He would only reveal that he was a graduate student. Even when the encounter turned passionate later, they never exchanged names.

In the morning, she was gone, presumably to hurry off to work. He abruptly had to leave Paris briefly, having sensed at least two Immortals in the area. He decided it would do no good to create this current identity, and have an Immortal discover him and try to take his head. Some years later, he would return to Paris and the Watchers Organization would make their offer of researcher on the Methos chronicles and amused, he accepted.

He never saw the art student again.

A decade or so later, he would come across a picture of her among Duncan MacLeod's possessions and learn her name was Tessa.

He opted to keep his encounter with Tessa from the Highlander.

There were some memories that were never meant to be shared.


End file.
